Polaris
' Polaris' is the God of Snow, who resides at Earth's North Pole, at the Northern Star, although his home realm is Planet Glacia. He is the god who created the Ice Age, and gives mortals the ability to icebend. His brother is Solaris, the God of Sun. History Background Polaris was created by Arceus among the many other gods, designed to be the "balance" to his brother, Solaris. Polaris invented ice and the Winter Season, which would counter Solaris's Summer Season, with Autumn and Spring serving as the transitions between them. During Earth's beginning and creation, Solaris at first swallowed the planet in heat, until Polaris froze it inside of an Ice Age. A squabble resulted between the brothers until they reached a compromise, where Solaris would be allowed 3 months of the year to fill one half of the planet with heat, and Polaris fill the other half with cold, and would then switch, with a 3-month transition in-between. However, Polaris chose to keep the North and South Poles permanently frozen and made his home in the North Pole, taking the form of a star, while Solaris decided to stay in his home realm of Secco. Sometime during the Kids Next Door's history, Polaris aided them in creating the Arctic Base in the South Pole, which would forever serve as their training place for cadets. 300 years before the current time, Polaris witnessed the destruction of Arendelle due to Elsa's unstable icebending. He met the spirit of Jack Frost, whom desperately wanted to speak to Elsa and save her from her endless, grief-stricken loop, but he told Jack not to linger over her. He granted Jack icebending in his spirit form so he may save other people from similar fates during Winter. Firstborn Saga Polaris appears with the other gods in Operation: ANCESTOR, arguing with his brother, Solaris. He helped them to imprison Malladus Uno into the earth. In Yuki's Coldness, Polaris allows Yuki Crystal to stay at his domain in Zuzu's Valley, trying to tell him the meaning behind his icebending. Appearance Personality Despite his regular squabbles with Solaris, he is a very wise god who speaks in a slight high voice, though average tone with little emotion in his voice. As the creator of icebending, he knows all of the spirituality behind it, such as from a cold attitude. Powers Polaris is the creator of the Ice Element, and therefore possesses incredible icebending, able to freeze an entire planet in endless winter. He is able to grant Ice Chi to any mortal he chooses, and can also grant his power to spirits. He has no mouth, implying he speaks with telepathy, and he is also able to fly and appear anywhere he pleases, but mostly cold areas. Stories He's Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days (cameo) *Operation: ANCESTOR (beginning) *Yuki's Coldness *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Although he's modeled after Solaris, who comes from Sonic 2006, he is the only OC god. *Polaris is the name of the North Pole Star, which Polaris himself takes the form of. *Two galaxies were named after Polaris and Solaris, the Polaris and Solana Galaxies (both of which come from Ratchet & Clank). Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Icebenders